gr34t3stm1nd5fandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
Season 1 Extracting the Focusing Ring [[Dr. Ward]], a distinguished archaeological excavator, arrives at the dig site where he meets with his laboratory assistant and student Ezekiel Garcia. As the pair travel down the labyrinth cave, Ezekiel comments on Ward’s abrupt punctuality—how he seems to be unfazed that he was called up at midnight. Ward replies that the world is about to change, and that he shall not miss a second of it. At the bottom of the labyrinth cave, Dr. Ward is met with a huge, occult sigil on the wall. Scientists, researchers, and the like scuffle about in the large underground chamber littered with scientific equipment. They are attempting to activate the sigil to open a passageway to the lost city of Adytia, the lost city of ancient alchemy. Dr. Ward speaks with his colleagues, checking for confirmation of “the relic.” Finally after confirmation, he gives the final authorization to commence what is to come. Nine soldiers gear up in hazmat suits and weapons as Ward’s team of scientists prepare to activate the gateway sigil. Ezekiel, alongside his coworker (and fiancee), Monique Tanner brief them on their target . Ward bids them a wave of good luck. Simultaneously, he gives his team the command to open the gateway. Ward chants an ancient hymn through a speaker. At once, the sigil glows a bright orange before peeling away, revealing a portal. The team of nine soldiers step through cautiously. Dr. Ward becomes entranced by the portal, as he and his team wait for their voices from the other side. Time goes by, and still there are no voices. Static feedback echoes over the intercom. Anticipation begins to turn into worry after minutes of no response. Dr. Ward grows anxious. A wave of silent panic washes over his team. Ezekiel tries to check the cameras, but still, nothing. More time passes by before finally, the grainy voice of the team captain confirms their successful drop on the intercom. After giving the relieving news, The soldier team traverse through a long forgotten crypt, old and crumbling from centuries of abandonment. Ezekiel finally gets the cameras online, and the team from the outside watch as the soldiers traverse through the catacomb. The atmosphere of Adytia begins to feel strange; one of the soldiers asked if the others feel a strange tingly feeling before being dismissed. At last, the soldier make their way into a chamber, the target location of “the relic" according to Ward's team. The soldiers use a pickaxe to break open a coffin. A mummified-like corpse surges upward, startling the soldiers. The electric surge came from the ring it wore, a Focusing Ring. It is one of the most important alchemical relics unknown to man, and the one that Ward’s team has been trying to find. Two soldiers extract the ring from the corpse’s finger and contain it within a box of reinforced glass. Another soldier reports feeling tingly, like he’s being shocked on his fingertips. Dr. Ward beckons them to return back to the exit portal. The rest of the operation goes smoothly until, all of a sudden the communications black out. Both sides abruptly lose contact with each other. Ward, Ezekiel, and Monique desperately attempt to radio relay them and ping their location. On the other side, the soldiers electrical equipment malfunctions, flashing on and off repeatedly. Moments later everything returns back to what seems like normal. Ward once again tries to speak to them, but only hears static. All of a sudden, screaming and gunfire is heard on the radio. The outside crew panics as they try to rescue the soldier team from whatever is on the other side. The gateway begins to destabilize and shut down. Dr. Ward rushes towards it. Ezekiel urgently tries to get the soldier crew on to come back at once. Only four soldiers make it through the portal along with an electric bolt of orange energy. It streaks across the ceiling before howling itself upward, burning Ward and a soldier along the way. In a powerful shockwave, the gateway portal shuts down. Immediately after, scientists and researchers rush down to the soldiers battered in shock marks and lacerations. One of the surviving soldiers screams at Ward to never go back there again. Ward, whos entranced with joy, remarks that they will not have too. He presents the Focusing Ring to the team with excitement. Ezekiel, kneeling next to a soldier looks at Ward with a look of disapproval before staring at the burned ceiling where the bolt of energy hit. The Death of Ezekiel/Aftermath Beginning of the Mystery Alchemy Discovery of the Amplifier =